The Speed Stinger Nightmare
by Scarlet Moonbeam
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Snotlout hates the dragon called Speed Stinger? It has to do with Hiccup! Read and find out! Even though it is rated T there is mention of physical harm, but no gory.


Me: Hi. I was thinking of something a couple of days ago, why does Snotlout in "How To Train Your Dragons: Race To The Edge" dislike the dragons called Speed Stingers. This is what I think. ^-^ One shot!

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

The Speed Stinger Nightmare

Hiccup's POV

It was a normal day. Well, normal for me anyways. My dad, Stoick the Vast, and several of the others went in ships to search for the dragon's nest, again. Gobber was left to watch over the village and to keep me out of trouble. Basically, he had me sharping blades and axes all day. After about seven hours in the forge, I was allowed to leave and relax. I was walking threw the market buying some food when Astrid came by. For no reason what so ever, she smiled at me as I passed by. I could feel my face burning ups and I knew I was blushing. I turned my head and started to walk pass her when she got close to me and said "Thanks Hiccup" in my ear and then left.

Wonder why? Her parents wanted to get her an ax as a gift, but they couldn't afford it. So I made her one and gave it to her parents to give to her. Nice huh. As I turned back to walk to my house, I saw my cousin Snotlout glaring at me while leaning against a stand. He started to walk over to me and I started to run to my house. He chased me. I ran threw the door and closed it. I tried to lock it, but Snotlout kicked open the door before I could lock it. I flew across the floor and hit the bottom of the stairs. I rubbed my head as I opened my eyes and sat up. Just in time to see Snotlout stomp across the floor towards me. I tried to get up and run, but I slipped.

My cousin stopped right in front of me and grabbed to fistfuls of my tunic. He yelled, "Why did Astrid smile at you! What did she whisper in your ear!? Tell me, now!" I knew that no answer I gave him would make him happy. So I kept quiet. "What nothing to say?! You know she would never go out with you! Why would she?! You are Hiccup the Useless! You are too skinny and too short to do anything! You can't even scratch a dragon, much less kill one!" He screamed. I knew he was right. Astrid was too good for me and would never even think of me as a potential suitor or boyfriend.

With that, he kicked me in the stomach five times and hit me on my jaw twice. Then he gave me a black eye and a busted lip. Then, he left. I laid on the floor, hating my cousin. All Astrid did was smile and say 'thank you'. Nothing to big! But I still got hit and kicked several times. I wanted revenge. I was going to get it! But first I had to get to the bathroom and bandage myself up. So I pulled my aching body from the floor and headed to the bathroom. Several hours later, I found myself in bed thinking what I should do about Snotlout. I didn't want to kill him because even if he is a huge jerk and bully, he is still my family.

Then I got an idea. His mom and dad are gone just like mine. What if I threw a small dragon into his house with him in the middle of the night? That sounds good! The dragon would torment his and make him scream like that high pitched girl like scream. (Laughing!) Tomorrow most of my bruises would be gone, all I would have is a black eye and a busted lip. I can lie about those. Let me think…low branch to the face…sounds good. Tomorrow I will look up different small dragons and try to find the perfect revenge dragon. Then, the hard part, capturing the dragon and throwing it in Snotlout's house.

Next Day…

I went to work at the forge with Gobber and he asked how I got my eye and lip. I replied smoothly, "Low branch. Clumsy me." He didn't look like he believed me, but he said, "Okay, but yah do know that if someone is hurting yah, yah can tell me." (Yes, I know too many yah, but I can't talk Gobber) I nodded and got to work. Seven hours later, I got to see Astrid several times during the day she seemed slightly worried by my eye and lip, but I just waved her off. She is so beautiful. So powerful. So strong and smart and skilled. After work, I borrowed the dragon manual to study in the Great Hall.

I sat down and open the book to the 'Table of Contents' and looked at the different types of dragons. I started with the stoker class. I opened my booklet next to me and wrote 'Stoker Class' on top. Monstrous Nightmare wasn't added along with many other dragons. The dragons added were Terrible Terror and Fireworm. All dragons from the Tidal Class didn't make the list. They were too big, along with every dragon from the Strike Class. The only dragon from the Sharp Class that made the list was the Speed Stinger. Mystery Class and Boulder Class dragons were too big, too.

So in the end, I was left with Terrible Terror, Fireworm, and Speed Stinger. I knew I couldn't get my hands on a Fireworm because the migrate in groups. Plus, they catch everything on fire and again I don't want to kill Snotlout. Snotlout dealt with Terrible Terrors' almost everyday, nothing new. So the answer was a Speed Stinger. Speed Stingers usually they aren't found on Berk, but Gobber mentioned something about a couple of rogue Speed Stingers made their way here. They are around the beach area, how they got there no one knows. If I can just catch one and release it on Snotlout, I will be happy.

So I got some nets and ropes and set up several trap at the beach area, unfortunately Gothi got trapped in some of the traps and wondered why he was setting up traps. "I thought I saw some dragons over here. Just trying to keep Berk safe." I said. Thankfully Gothi bought my lie and didn't asked anything further. I reset the trap and hoped that I was going to catch one of those Speed Stingers. I placed the basketfuls of fish in each trap, bait for the dragons. 'Please Odin. Let me catch a dragon.' I prayed. I stayed hidden for many hours hoping and praying for a miracle, for a Speed Stinger dragon.

Finally, when the sun was about to set, I heard a sound. I looked at my trap over a rock and saw a Speed Stinger, a baby Speed Stinger. Which was…PERFECT! The poison in the stinger would only effect part of the body, not the whole body. I grab the rope that was over my head and waited a little longer. 'A little to the right. A little to the right.' I thought. Now that I think about it, I could and should killed the dragon and proved the I am a viking. 'Prove I am a viking or revenge on Snotlout…REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD!' I thought with an evil smile. The dragon moved into location.

I pulled the rope and suddenly a net came out of no where and blocked the exit, so the dragon couldn't escape. Then, ropes fell from the inside. One wrapped around its mouth and secured it's mouth and the other wrapped around its legs and tail. Then the rope tightened, so it looks like the dragon was hogtied. I walked to the entrance to the cave and smiled. Part one successful. Time for part two. Just by circumstance, it was now seven pm. 'I have three hours until Snotlout goes to bed, maybe even more.' I laughed, evilly.

Snotlout's POV (10:30pm)

I had a good day. I haven't seen my useless cousin, Hiccup. I think I impressed the most hottest, beautiful female warrior with my training and muscles. I even got to deal with a couple of Terrible Terror. I kicked them off my island and into the sea, bye bye. After a long day of being the greatest viking in Berk, maybe even the world, it is time to hit the pillow. I must get all the rest I can so I can show Astrid that I'm boyfriend material, even husband material. I walked into my house and upstairs to my room and fell onto my bed face first. Soon I was out.

Snotlout's POV (11:55pm)

I wake up to hear thumping. I hadn't been asleep that long. I get up and listen. Thump! Thump! It was coming from my closet. Thump! Thump! I really didn't want to open it, but I am a viking and I am not afraid of nothing. As I thought this I could feel my whole body shaking. I reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the closet door nob. I turned the nob and then the door flew open and a small dragon that I know is called a Speed Stinger came out. It started jumping on me and I screamed…eh…yelled a manly war call.

Hiccup's POV (12:00am)

I was outside of Snotlout's house. Earlier, I had put the Speed Stinger into Snotlout's closet in his bedroom. As soon as I hear the screaming, I'm going to go get Astrid and bring her here. He is going to be so embarrassed that he is going to avoid her for a whole month. That will give her a break at least. I loosened some of the ropes, so that the Speed Stinger can…AHAHHAHAAHAHAHA! Show time!

Snotlout's POV (12:00am to about 12:15am)

It was scratching my back up. Then suddenly, I feel the jab of the stinger in my stomach! That whole area of my stomach goes completely numb! I grab my stomach and manage to throw the dragon off me, but I ripped off my night shirt too! "Help! Help!" I screamed. I ran all over my room trying to get away from dragon, but it kept chasing me! Thankfully, the stinger hadn't touch me again. I wiped off the sweat off my forehead in relief. That relief was short lived because the dragon suddenly rush me! It implanted it's claws into my back again! I yelled!

Somehow my belt came loose and the dragon then saw it fit to climb into my pants! I ran down the stairs to the living room crashing into everything. I couldn't get the dragon out of my pants! (LOL!) He was scratching areas that should never be scratched by dragon claws or bit by dragon fangs. I finally just take off my pants and throw them across the living room and into the kitchen. I run to the front door and yank it open and run out. I hear gasps and froze. I then turn around, I see everyone is staring at me. I cover my male parts, but then I feel three stings. One in both legs and one in my left butt cheek. I fall over.

Hiccup's POV (While Snotlout is undressing(LOL!))

I run to Astrid's house and bang on the door. I pretend to be out of breath which is not hard. Astrid opened the door and asked, "Who is yelling, Hiccup?" I pretend to be really worried and say, "I think Snotlout is in trouble! The yelling is coming from his house! Can you help?" She nods. She runs into her house and grabs her ax and we both run to Snotlout's house. As we run to Snotlout's house, I notice other villagers grabbing their weapons and following us to Snotlout's house. This was going to be even better than I planned.

We get to Snotlout's house just in time to see Snotlout come running out of his house naked. He turns his back to us and looks back to his house. This is definitely better than I planned! I could see part of his stomach and it looked pale. Good the Speed Stinger got him… he deserves it! We all could see his bare butt. Some of the villagers gasped and he froze. He slowly turned away and saw all of us. His face got so red. Astrid was looking anywhere but at him. He suddenly covers his male parts. His mouth was closing and opening like a fish out of water.

He then falls flat on his stomach. We all see the Speed Stinger. Everyone went after it, but it fled into the forest and everyone including Astrid ran after it. I go into Snotlout's house without him noticing. I go into his room and remove the rope that I used to tie up the dragon. I leave through the back door and laugh quietly to myself. I go back to the trap and reset it. I remove the fish from the trap to make it look like my trap failed.

Author's POV

Snotlout didn't come out of his house except to get food for the whole three months that his and Hiccup's parents were gone. It was a great three months. The Speed Stingers somehow got off the island unhurt. Snotlout never physically hurt Hiccup after that. Snotlout teased Hiccup but now all he had to say was 'Speed Stinger' and he would yelled and run away. To this day, even with peace between dragons and vikings, he still hates Speed Stinger. No one even knows that Hiccup did the devastating deed. Now, Hiccup is about to marry Astrid with Toothless as his dragon best man. Him and Snotlout worked out their disagreements. They are friendlier to each other now.

At the party, Hiccups whispers into Snotlout's ear, "I put the Speed Stinger in your room." Snotlout turns to Hiccup with a shocked face. "I guess even them I was meant to be a dragon rider." I said. "You helped me to see that, thank you." Hiccup patted Snotlout on the back and went to dance his first dance with Astrid as husband and wife.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Me: What you think? Review plz. I have an idea called "Hiccup the Night Fury". Do you think I should do it?


End file.
